The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Managing services on distributed multi-function print devices includes the ability to configure different application services on multiple devices located in different locations. Among the many challenges involved in managing multiple devices over different locations is the ability to seamlessly configure multiple multi-function print devices without the need to manually configure each multi-function print device when changes are necessary.
One such technique for remotely managing services on multiple devices is to remotely connect to each device and, when connected, implement the desired change. However, this approach may become lengthy, as it requires manually connecting to each device separately. Additionally, this approach may lead to instances where the distributed devices are out of sync with each other, because during the process of manually connecting to each device, some devices may be configured with the new changes, while other devices may still be running using the original set up.
A technique for efficiently updating configurations on multiple remote multi-function print devices is desired.